Personne n'a jamais su pour nous
by mo59len
Summary: Et si finalement, Tom Jedusor étais différent de Lord Voldemort, simplement une âme torturée ?


« -Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne m'adresse plus la parole, pourquoi crois-tu que même Athalie ait pris ses distances avec moi ! Ils ont tous peur de toi ! Hurlai-je.

-Oui et alors, qui ne te dis pas que c'est ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il d'un calme que me mit de nouveau hors de moi.

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Tom ! Personne ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie ! Je. . .Objet, tu m'entends ! Hurlai-je de nouveau en le tirant par le col. »

Autour de nous plus personne n'ose parler, même les professeurs nous regardent bouche bai. Je peux toutefois voir Dumbledore qui sourit… Qui sourit !

Argh ! J'en ai marre ! Et maintenant Tom qui me regarde avec curiosité. Je vais me le faire ! Très bien tu veux jouer, on va jouer.

PAF ! Et là j'ai pris mon élan, une bonne vielle droite, j'espère qu'il va garder la marque.

Ah ! Maintenant il ne me regarde plus avec curiosité, parfait ! J'entends Shlugorn glapir derrière moi et je crois bien se précipiter sur Tom qui n'a pas encore dû se relever. Quant à moi, je me dirige dignement vers la sortie, ne m'arrêtant que pour signifier au professeur shlugorn que je ne compte en aucun cas le ravir de ma présence lors de la série de retenue qu'il vient de me donner.

Direction le parc je serai en paix.

« -avis pulchra et brachiola meam mecum venit, viens mon bel oiseau, et reste auprès de moi. »

Un cri perçant se fit entendre et je pu voir mon phénix revenir de la forêt interdite, il vint se poser doucement sur mon bras tendus à l'instar des faucons que j'ai dû abandonner en revenant à Poudlard.

« Salut, Jen. Alors, que crois-tu que je doive faire… pour Lui ? »

Maintenant, je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, lors de ma rentrée en première année. Il était seul dans son coin, un élève de seconde année. Il était plus vieux que moi, et déjà assez impressionnant pourtant, je n'ai pas eu peur de l'aborder. Et il m'expliqua malgré sa réticence certaine, les principes de Poudlard.

J'ai fini par apprendre qu'il était à Serpentard, ne connaissant personne, j'ai demandé au choixpeau si je pouvais le rejoindre… Je ne saurais jamais ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas imposé ainsi.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de Tom, je faisais preuve d'une détermination étonnante.

Plus tard, les élèves de ma maison furent au courant de mon origine moldu, et en deuxième année commença le lynchage. Au début, ce n'était rien, des affaires éparpillés, un réveil désactivé, des broutilles… Cela m'a tout de même valu quelques retenues mais j'ai appris rapidement à maitriser des sortilèges tels que le sortilège d'attraction. A ce moment-là, Tom s'est intéressé à moi, j'étais devenu hautaine et rempli de rancœur que je peinais parfois à maîtriser, quelques premières années en firent les frais.

En troisième année, cela commença à dégénérer, mes résultats en baisse et mes retards consécutifs, incitèrent les professeurs à me donner un tuteur et pas n'importe lequel, Tom Jedusor… Il me supervisait en duel, DCFM, métamorphose et sortilège.

Tous les mercredis après-midi, pendant 3 heures, il reprit avec moi dans une ambiance polaire la totalité du programme de première et seconde année, puis de troisième année. Les filles de mon dortoir n'hésitèrent plus à me jeter des sorts et je réussis à me protéger efficacement, bizarrement, le premier cour portait sur le protego…

En quatrième année, la routine s'installa. Tom devint … un ami puis-je dire, il m'écoutait lorsque je lui parlais et ça me suffisait. Jen vint me rejoindre cette année là, je ne sais comment, je l'ai trouvée endormie sur mon oreiller un matin. Elle ne m'a pas quitté du reste de l'année…

Ce qui a, je dois dire, beaucoup intéresser Tom. C'est là qu'il a commencé les effleurements, je pense à cette époque, toujours involontairement.

En cinquième année, Jen a migré dans la forêt interdite, les agressions ont arrêté et Tom a commencé à se confier à moi, son enfance, sa famille, l'orphelinat, et enfin ses origines… Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Je me suis attaché à lui, il l'a ressenti ce qui donne naissance à cette situation difficile.

Il est en septième année à présent, il me donne toujours des cours, et moi je l'aime.

Il est trop possessif, il a interdit à toute personne de m'approcher, il veut sans doute que je ne m'occupe seulement de lui mais c'est impossible. Je dois me ressaisir, je sais ce qu'il est à présent, je sais qu'il a déjà fractionné son âme en plusieurs morceaux déjà et qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter. Il a tué son père et ses grands-parents, son oncle est en prison…

Je suis complétement folle de lui, je sais que je ne pourrais pas résister si jamais il me prenait à ses côtés, s'il voulait me comme mangemorte.

Je sais ce qu'il fait à ses « mangemorts », ses « amis », fidèle Serpentard, il les torture, va même jusqu'à les forcer à baiser le bas de sa robe à quatre pâtes, ses dignes sang purs ! Je ne veux pas, je ne finirai pas comme ça !

« HELENA ! Cria une voix »

Et bien je vais être fixé, puis-je me montrer digne de Serpentard ou tout simplement digne de moi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, m'enfermer dans une cage doré ? Demandai-je.

-Je veux que tu me rejoignes Lena, je te veux à mes côtés, répondit-il en essayant de m'enlacer.

-Non, en essayant de me détourner »

Je sais à présent à la lueur rouge dans son regard que je risque ma vie. Et je me rends compte que je n'en ai rien à faire parce que je vois le Tom que j'aime disparaître pour cet être infâme qu'est Voldemort. Je crois que je me suis résolu à mourir, mais peut être puis je me permettre une dernière chose…

« Pourquoi ? Personne ne refuse rien à Lord Voldemort ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver »

Je sais qu'il est perdu à présent, notre discussion nous a mener sur un petit promontoire que j'aime particulièrement. Alors je fais ce que je me suis refusé tout ce temps, je le coupe lors d'une de ses tirades égocentrique et je l'attire à moi.

Voilà maintenant, il est clairement surpris ! Pourtant c'est lui qui m'a appris à être sûr de mes choix, bien malgré lui j'en conviens mais c'est bien lui …

Maintenant je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, il m'enlace et me rends ce baiser avec beaucoup d'entrain, de passion ? Mais il est trop tard, je m'écarte de lui et recule doucement en le regardant reprendre ses esprits doucement, j'aperçois même une lueur de panique lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce que m'apprête à faire.

« Helena ? M'interpella-t-il »

Je lui souris et je saute, dans le lac, sachant très bien que je ne sais pas nager et que le froid de l'hiver me sera fatal.

Eh bien la chute a été rapide, je suis déjà dans l'eau entrain de m'enfoncer doucement dans l'obscurité, je vois déjà les gros titres de la gazette de demain, « Suicide à Poudlard, comment le corps enseignant ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte ? » ou encore « Poudlard est-il toujours apte à accueillir des adolescents ? »

Tiens, il y a un gros truc tout noir au-dessus de moi, qu'importe je vais mourir de toute façon.

Je la vois enfin, mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? NON ne ferme pas les yeux, je te l'interdit, tu n'as pas le droit, pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Je la rejoins, l'attrape et remonte rapidement à la surface, heureusement nous ne sommes plus loin de la rive et je continue de la tirer.

Maintenant, il faut que je l'allonge et que j'expulse l'eau de ses poumons, espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, elle qui attrape un rhume au moindre courant d'air.

J'ai réussis, elle crache … Du sang ! Non,non,non…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répétai-je sans fin. »

Elle m'interrompt en posant faiblement sa main sur ma bouche. Elle veut me dire quelque chose, je me penche vers elle en prenant sa tête sur mes genoux :

« Parce que je t'aime toi, me dit-elle en pointant mon cœur, et pas lui, continua-t-elle dans un dernier souffle en pointant mes yeux. »

Maintenant je me souviens de ce qu'elle a fait avant de mourir, un ancien sortilèges que je l'ai vue étudié à la bibliothèque, le sort du Souhait, sa dernière volonté…

Que je comprenne l'erreur de ma vie, que je vois ses souvenirs.

Maintenant que je suis sur la fin de ma vie, je vois bien mon erreur, toute personne est destinée à mourir, même toi, même moi… Personne ne peut vaincre la mort, comme dans ce vieux contes que tu m'as raconté une fois, trois frère ont reçu un cadeau de la mort, la cape, la baguette et la pierre de résurection, celui qui possèderai les trois reliques serait le maitre de la mort. J'ai commencé à rechercher les reliques de la mort pour toi, je te voulais tellement à mes cotés. La pierre était déjà en ma possession mais elle ne m'a servi à rien, j'imagine que tu ne voulais pas revenir.

Avec la baguette j'ai pensé pouvoir te ramener, même contre ta volonté, j'ai recherché la puissance, magique, politique , je les ai trouvés. JE me suis enivrer de pouvoirs et j'ai commencé a avoir peur de la mort et j'ai fini par retrouvé la baguette de sureau, dans la main même de Dumbledore.

J'avais oublié l'existence de la cape et la leçon donné par cette histoire, finalement, c'est cette même cape qui a causé ma perte.

Le jeune Potter m'a surpris grâce à celle-ci, il était caché sous cette magnifique cape et maintenant il pointe sa baguette sur moi sans que je puisse réagir …

Tu es là, derrière lui, je te vois, et je vois aussi une nouvelle chance de vivre ma vie, avec toi …

« -Helena, chuchotai-je

-AVA…

-alors, finalement tu t'en ai rendu compte ? demanda-t'elle

-…DA KE…

-Oui, je t'aime, Helena, je lui répondis.

-DEVRA ! hurla le jeune Potter. »

La légende raconte que Harry Potter a vu après avoir donné la mort à Lord Voldemort, deux jeunes gens, la main dans la main, lui disant un merci silencieux, avant de s'embrasser et de disparaître doucement comme l'aurait fait des fantomes…


End file.
